All Because Of You
by Hiei666
Summary: A sequal to Minds Apart, Hearts Alike. If you guys have not read that, please do before this. HieiKagome pairing. Hiei is obessed with former lover. But he doesn't know that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people, I am now making a second story to go along with Minds Apart, Hearts Alike. This one is called "All Because of You" I hope you guys like this as much as you liked Minds Apart, Hearts Alike. And if you guys haven't read it, then I think it would be wise to do so. Anyway, on with the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Chapter One: Being watched **

Kagome sighed on her bed. She had just left the Feudal Era and would never be going back. It left her feeling very empty and so she just stared at the wall; yes, very pain, uninteresting wall. She was doing this for a while until Sota cracked his head into her room and looked at her sorrowful face.

"Hay sis," Sota said just barely above a whisper, "Can you come downstairs now, it's time to eat." He said hoping she would come. Kagome just looked at him with burning eyes. He knew they threatened to burst into tears. He walked up to her and wrapped his small arms around her shoulders and he too started crying.

"Please come downstairs Kagome, we're all really worried about you!" He said while sniffing.

Kagome just cried into his shoulder. Shippo was downstairs, but he could smell the salty sent of tears from all the way down there and looked at the blank TV sadly. His mother was in pain…and he couldn't do a single thing to help that. He felt so helpless. He just wanted to go up there and give her a hug, but it would be of no use. She needed to mend, and he knew he was not the person to do that.

Ooooooooooooooo

Hiei looked at Kagome through her window. She just stared blankly at her wall. Then her kid brother had come in and he thought she was going to go but she didn't, they just hugged and she remained at the wall.

Hiei snorted. Such a strange girl; he didn't know why Koenma made him do this stupid job.

Hiei shifted against the tree to get more comfort. He then looked intently at the girl. She had finally started to move. She took out a small book from under her pillow and began to scribble in it. He noticed at once that it was her diary. He had more then once thought of reading the strange book, but didn't out of pride. He looked blankly at the girl as she tucked to book away. She then got up and went over to her closet. This was usually the time the fire-demon left, but he knew she did not have to go back to the Feudal Era, so he just sat there.

Kagome opened her closet and pulled out some new cloths. Hiei's first thought was "oh, okay, laundry" but then, she slowly shed her shirt. Hiei nearly fell out of the tree. Kagome bent down to pick up her cloths, giving Hiei a very mind-blowing view. He just wanted to get closer, maybe smell her at that moment…something he rarely wanted to do. Hiei then forgot all about the girl.

"Why and I having these thoughts…it's not like I like her or ever will or ever did…she's never even seen me before. I've never seen her; so why do I want her this badly?" Hiei thought before mentally slapping himself.

"I don't want her, that's preposterous! If I wanted her, I would have her by now…so there, I don't want her, problem solved." Hiei said to himself.

Hiei apparently thought that was enough for him and looked back to the girl. She had finished dressing while he was thinking…damn. He shook his head and jumped from the tree. He then took off to Koenma's office.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Kagome went downstairs. Something she hadn't done all day. When she got downstairs, her mother gave her a very tight hug, followed by Shippo and Sota. Kagome let out a small giggle and they had dinner. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that she had been watched. She felt it when she was in her room, but now it was gone…but she still felt sick at the thought of someone watching her.

Kagome shrugged it off and suddenly, the feeling came back. Someone was watching her again, but this time, she felt a staring sensation, like someone wanted so badly to harm her.

Kagome shivered. "No, get a hold of yourself Kagome," she said to herself. "I'm not being watched, it's just my imagination." She thought. And so, she left it at that.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"There she is, the girl with the jewel," Kokuchun said evilly to himself. "She will be mine, and so will the precious jewel." He thought softly. Kokuchun traced his fingers against the bottom of the window he was peering through. He wore long purple kimono shirt, and purple kimono pants. His hair was up in a ribbon and his face was extremely pale. He was fairly tall as well. His lips were red and his eyes had blue mascara; a truly scary sight. His nails were bright red and fingers were long and boney. He smiled as he watched the young miko shiver under his heavy gaze. He licked his lips and quickly disappeared behind the shadows.

**Well people, there you have it! Now, jsut so all of you know, I made this story for two people. MidnightAbyss for always being there for me as a friend and sister at will, and RinsDarkMagitian, for showing me that writing this story will not be a waist of time, and for always believing in me, you guys are the greatest! I will make sure to acutally reply to reviewers this time. Promise. have faith. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there all my wonderful _forgiving_ reviewers! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but, I'm baaaack! Good thing too- anyway, I am sure you all are wondering (when the hell is this chick gunna start?) well now I have- enjoy!**

**Thank you all my reviewers! Once again, this is dedicated to MidnightAbyss (whom had better update soon) and RinsDarkMagician who … is one of my very favorite reviewers- love ya! **

Chapter 2

Hiei sat back in his little tree he usually sat in whilst watching the _pretty_ little Miko girl go about her daily business. He didn't know why, but he somehow felt oddly attached to the girl. He couldn't shake a burning sensation in his stomach every time he saw her. His first thought was that maybe he just hated her guts. But after closer examination, he found it was quite the opposite.

Basically, you could call her an _obsession_ of his. Why he was always watching her. (Except when she went to that Feudal Japan place and didn't come back for weeks) He found these days harder to live then others. He knew he would never allow himself to come into face to face contact with her. Doing so would cause him to lose his humanity as he knew it.

"It would be worth it…" he thought. He then quickly shook that thought out of his mind! Why the girl would be so frightened of him. If he were to even speak to her, all that would come out would be jumbled up letters that don't even sound like words.

Hiei shook his head and sighed. (again with the never-ending sighs) and lat back in the tree. A few days earlier, she had come back from the Feudal Era with a young fox kit. He had not the slightest clue why. But he had also seen a strange character that day. He was a real strange guy. He didn't really pay much attention to that because Kagome was doing something in her room. Hiei (for some reason "cough, cough") looked closer to see if she would be shedding any more clothing. (…only to see if she had been injured or…something of coarse…)

Hiei shivered in the night's cool air and looked at the girl. She was drinking some hot chocolate or whatever revolting stuff humans consume and was sitting on her bed. She looked like she had been crying. She had been all mopy lately and all he wanted to do was go and comfort her with soothing words and take her in his arms, embrace her, and warm her with his lips, take her to bed and…alright, this is really becoming a problem…

Hiei cursed himself and sprinted away; far, far away.

Ooooo

Kokuchun creeped from the woods and slowly stalked up to the Higurashi shrine. H looked into the window of Kagome's room and smiled. "Aww, poor little Miko, maybe I should make you feel better by slitting your throat…that…might help…" He said seductively. He then licked his lips and turned his head. He smelled a demon somewhere close bye, but it was faded, so the demon had left. Kokuchun slipped towards the tree and leaped up. He smelt the demon and was almost immediately and completely aroused. He smiled and ran into the woods once again.

Ooooo

Hiei sat in bed…wondering if he could get to sleep without having the recurring…_dreams._ As of late, he had been having dreams of…her…Kagome. She was all he could think about! She seemed to be plaguing his mind and every thought that passed through his head. He couldn't eat without seeing her at least once a day, he always wanted her…just to be his…but this kind of feeling was dangerous and he knew it…especially for a human. Humans (as he knew them) were mostly greedy and self concerned. They had strange emotions that not the devil himself could understand. It was very strange to come across a pure-hearted human. But he thought maybe…just maybe…she was one. And with that, Hiei drifted into a deep slumber…that was not, by any means _dreamless._

**Hiei's dream:**

_Hiei looked into Kagome's room window, gathered courage, took his leap. He landed softly on the window-sill and Kagome opened it to let him in. Hiei let himself slide inside the room where he was greeted by…strangely familiar smells of sakura blossoms and jasmine. Kagome walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. For some reason, this felt very real…like he had felt it before. Kagome pressed her lips to his and sucked hungrily on his lower lip. Hiei moaned and licked her top lip making her shiver. He stepped forward and fell to her bed (which just happened to be right there) and pulled himself on top of her. He massaged her right breast and sent gentle open mouthed kissed all down her neck._

_Kagome moaned with delightful pleasure in her voice. This made Hiei get very exited…and…_

**Sorry to leave you at this cliffy, but I have to go, buh bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter Three of All because of you! Sorry once again at my lateness! (bows down a couple hundred times to make apology clear) but to remind you all, I am grounded, and have been since the start of the second quarter…Which (for those of you that don't know) was a long time ago! Now, on with the chapter.**

Chapter Three:

_He laid her down on the bed and pulled himself on top of her. He planted open-mouthed kisses on her sensitive neck and gently moved his body up and down. He heard her give a soft moan and he brushed his hands up and down her sides giving her goose bumps. He slid his hands up her chest and onto her breasts and massaged them roughly yet tenderly. He pressed his lips to hers and shot his tongue into her mouth and explored every inch to his liking. _

_He then grabbed from under her shirt and pulled it over her head with ease. Even the split second they were not completely touching made Kagome squirm as she grabbed onto Hiei's neck as soon as the shirt had been removed. She clung to his neck and lips as she moved with him. Hiei could see her hardness through her braw and smirked. Kagome moaned again louder and lifted her legs around his waist. She could feel his arousal and wanted more then sweet kisses. Hiei could smell her, everything. He could smell what every fiber of her being wanted. And he wanted gust the same. Hiei slipped his tongue in and out of her mouth and she let out many soft moans of pleasure. _

_He then kissed the hot skin of her neck and licked every inch he kissed. He brushed his fangs to her and Kagome arched her back. She wanted more. Hiei nuzzled her neck and began to lightly brush his tongue all around her sensitive area on her neck. Kagome was about ready to rake her nails across his back if he kept teasing her. She tightened her grip around his waist and he lifted up her skirt. He kept moving her body with his as he pressed his erection harder against her. He grabbed her legs and kept moving in a slow yet passionate pace. Even though he was not in her, he already felt as though he had been pulled into ecstasy. He slid his hands up around her back and effortlessly unhooked her braw. The braw snapped open and it seemed that a bunch of breast he didn't know she had was unleashed. He felt her hardness and heaved himself up. He grasped her underwear when…_

He woke up.

That always bothered him. He always woke up right at that very moment. He had awakened to pain instead of the release and pleasure he was supposed to feel. It had been worse then a wet dream; it had been a dry one. Now all he could think of was that he had to never go to sleep again. Hiei got up and walked around. He didn't generally know where he was going, but he needed time to think. When he had gone to Koenma, nothing had really happened, except he threw a fit and now had to watch over the girl.

"Stupid brat…" he thought to himself. Just what he needed, even more time with the girl he was obsessed with. Hiei had soon found himself at her house…again. He had realized before that he seemed to be somewhat of a stalker. Hiei shook his head and walked back to his "home".

Now, for those of you who don't know, Hiei is homeless, he spends most of his time just up in trees or walking around. When he found that was boring he stumbled upon a broken down and deserted warehouse, which soon became his temporary home. It was comfortable and no one really bothered his there. He got visits from crows occasionally, but he didn't really mind them. When Hiei got home, he grabbed a piece of paper from on top of a desk he had "acquired" (from Koenma "cough, cough") and took out a pencil and sat down. He knew this was bad because every time he drew something, it ended up scaring even him. But he needed to do something to get her off his mind.

No one really knew this about him, he had never seemed like an artist, but another thing they didn't know was that when Hiei got bored, he had a tendency to draw things from his victim's blood. He had done it so much that he tried to do it the normal way or "human" way. (One of the only things he liked about humans) He closed his eyes as he gently brushed the pencil on the paper and just scribbled. He had managed to get her off his mind for…about 12 milliseconds. Which is a bit less then one second. He then thought of how many milliseconds were in a second, then how many seconds were in a minute, and and so on. Then he had finished his drawing. He looked at the paper and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile…or an evil smile; it was more like a smile of defeat. On the paper was Kagome. Her beautiful smile, and chocolate-brown eyes; he had done very well with the details.

He slumped his head and walked over to a corner where there was a curtain covering something. He pulled on the curtain to reveal a shrine…to Kagome. It had pictures that he had drawn or taken, it had varies things she had dropped while he was following her, it had a "Kagome" figurine, and now it had one more drawing. Hiei looked at it and growled. This was not what he wanted. He did not want to be a stalker of a human! And on top of all that, he was obsessed. Hiei placed the picture next to one he had drawn before and closed the curtain. No one would ever know…especially not her.

**Well, that was that! Once again, a special thanks to MidnightAbyss and RinsDarkMagician! love you guys! R&R oh, and i'm grounded again. sry**


	4. Chapter 4

And now for chapter four! I am so happy my teacher is letting me do this! Now I can write to you guys! I'm very sorry for not updating my other stories, but I am doing my very best! Anyway, I had better get a review from RinsDarkMagician and MidnightAbyss because you tow remember that this story is for you guys. MA, my very best friend, and RDM, my very favorite reviewer! Lover you guys, here you go!

**Chapter four: **

Hiei walked slowly down to Koenma's office and slid open the door. He sighed when he entered and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Koenma was looking at him with a huge smile plastered on his face. Hiei groaned.

"Well then Hiei, I suppose you got my message?" he asked. Hiei replied with another groan. Koenma smiled even wider and hopped down from his chair. He wobbled over to Hiei and looked strait up to his face. "I'm glad you're here," he said. "I know your secret."

Hiei frowned. That could mean anything. Hiei had quite a few secrets. Most of them he could usually get excused by just saying "it was a drunken mistake" and that's it. But from the look on his face, he could tell that Koenma really thought that the thing he knew could ruin Hiei.

"What do you know?" he asked. Koenma looked at Hiei with a devilish grin. He walked over to the computer screen and pointed. "I've been scanning all of your dreams lately and I have found yours to be of some…no, I'm sorry, a LOT of interest," he said mockingly.

Hiei gritted his teeth and slowly slumped to his knees. He clenched his fists and growled. "What do you want from me?" he asked practically gagging out the words. Koenma smiled and looked at him with a very odd smirk.

"Why I want to experiment with you Hiei. Never before has a demon in my reach fallen in love with a human. This could be very useful for many studies. I COULD BE FAMOUSE!" he shouted with growing enthusiasm. Hiei growled even louder and Koenma cleared his throat. "I am giving you a new assignment. Because of the fact that Kagome is now back in this era for good, I think it would be in our best interest to keep a good eye on her. So I am assigning you to be her bodyguard until farther notice. This requires you to be at a very close proximity of the girl for a good amount of time, do you think you could handle that Hiei? You may even have to live at her house for a while. Can you do that as well?"

Hiei wasn't even listening to the questions he was being asked. All he heard was "Close to Kagome". Hiei's mind was going bazzerck with both excitement…and fear. Would he be able to handle it? One half of his brain was telling him "of coarse you can handle it Hiei! I mean, come ON! She'll fall in love with you the very first moment she sees you! WHO WOULDN'T? Everything will go wonderfully; you two will be in love, you will do everything together! And don't forget, Hiei, I'm always right! I'm your conscious! The part people always ignore! But I'm always right! ALWAYS!"

But then again, another part of his mind was telling him; "Hiei, you idiot! Don't to it! You'll regret it! Everything will fall to ruin, you will be more humiliated then you ever have been before a day in your life! Face it, you're not exactly a looker, and you have a bad temper! You kill everything/ everyone who even looks at you funny, you're a _demon, _you have freakin' three eyes, and _hello _you're kinda evil…a little." This was the voice Hiei listened to the hardest; all the bad things that could happen.

Finally, he decided that he had no other choice in the matter, so…he would do it.

OOOOOOOO

Kagome sighed. She walked out of her room and dragged herself down the stairs. With each step, a loud "thud" was omitted from the step. Her eyes were lazy and half closed. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she dragged her feet along the floor and clung to the wall. She looked at Shippo who was watching TV with Sota. A few tears swelled up in her eyes, but never fell. She walked slowly over to her small kit-child and sat down next to him. Shippo, not wanting to make Kagome more upset, showed no worry in his eyes, but looked at his "mother" with excitement glowing in his eyes.

"Isn't this amazing Kagome?" Shippo asked, "You can watch people's lives in this little box! It's so cool!" he said with glee. Sota looked at Kagome who gave a slightly forced smirk.

"It is pretty cool…isn't it?" she asked mostly to herself. Kagome's mother poked her head from in the kitchen and smiled at her daughter.

Just then, knocking was heard at the door. Her mother was quick to answer it. As she walked to the door, Kagome got a sudden chill in her spine and looked at her mother. "Mom!" she shouted, "Don't open the door!" But her mother didn't hear her in time and the door swung open. Hiei walked into the room and bowed low to Kagome's mother (as he was told to) and looked at Kagome.

"I have been sent to protect you and the sacred Jewel of four souls. I was sent by Koenma the all mighty…yada yada yada…" Hiei droned. Seeing the obvious confusion on Kagome's face, he shook his head and took his sword out. He waved it in front of her face. "I will protect you… "I suppose" …and you shall not be harmed and all that jazz."

Kagome and her family still looked thoroughly confused. Hiei heaved a great sigh and sheathed his sword. "Look, I've been sent to protect you…no idea why…and I honestly don't care in the least (a total and complete lie) and all I really have to do is stay around you so I don't get scolded. If you have any complaints take them up with Koenma, I'm sure he'll be thrilled.

Kagome was still a little confused. "So, you're a demon?" she asked.

"A damn good one," he replied.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I JUS-… … … I have already told you that."

"But…what do I need protection from?"

"Probably the forces of evil or something." "_Stupid, stupid girl…pretty, but dumb as a sack of rocks!" _He thought to himself.

Hiei breathed a sigh and walked up to Kagome and looked her very closely in the eye. "Do you doubt my word; I assure you that I am telling the truth." He said.

Kagome just shook her head. "Fine," she said and walked up to her room again. Hiei was groaning inside. "Damn…she hates me…wait…I don't care…I don't even like her…yah, not even a little…not very much anyway…I mean…I'm sure everybody has a shrine devoted to her and practically worships the ground she walks on…(he'd kill anyone that did of coarse) and she isn't mad at me. I have done nothing. In fact…she probably likes me as much as I li…love her. LIKE HER! I like her I don't love her…no way; that's absurd I love her- LIKE her! …Damn." He cursed as he just followed her to her room.

When he got to her room, she was laying on her bed. When he came in, she showed no sign of noticing him. "Yusuke will come over soon…you should probably know that," he said if only to ease the silence. Kagome looked up from her bed. She stood up and glared at him.

"It's the jewel you want isn't it?" she asked. "That's just it is it not?" she asked again while getting closer to Hiei who backed up with every step she took.

"That's not what I…"

"Oh, but I think it is, that's all you demons ever want is the stupid jewel!"

"Kagome I…"

"I don't even want to hear your voice or anyone else's, for that matter, you never cared about me!"

"What are you talking…"

"Just don't, you don't know anything, all you want is the jewel, it never had anything to do with me!"

"Listen you stupid girl I…"

"What?"

"What…what, what?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Umm…st-stupid girl?"

"You DID! I hate you you know KAGOME is my name you stupid boy GET OUT OF MY ROOM! You never cared about me NEVER!"

"You idiot I love you…"

That was it. Hiei had announced without even thinking his deepest, darkest secret. And in front of the very person it involved.

"What did you just say?" Kagome asked in shock. Hiei immediately burst into a frenzy trying to make her think she had just heard something and not what he really said.

"I didn't say anything, in fact, you're right, I don't like you. I've known you for about two minutes and already I prefer you dead you stupid wench!" he blurted. Well, actually, he gagged each word out. It killed him to say such things about Kagome.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and cringed at the much-hated nickname. "You know what, you need to **cool it**!"


	5. Chapter 5

**And now chapter five! This is so great! I have gotten a lot done is school and stuff. Hope you guys like this chapter! _MidnightAbyss and RinsDarkMagician! _You two listen up! MA, you had better update on your story, cuz I am getting mad! Also, I'm sorry for not updating on my other stories…I'm kinda busy…so…sorry. Anyway, on to chapter Five!**

**Chapter Five:**

"Cool it!" Kagome shouted. All of a sudden, Hiei felt a familiar freezing sensation. His whole body felt like it was burning it was so cold; but only for an instant. Then, Hiei fell flat on his back and lay on the floor…limp. Kagome covered her mouth with her hands in a girlish gasp. Hiei sourly grunted and got back up, still feeling a little dizzy. He shook off the feeling and suddenly darted toward Kagome.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closely to him. "What the hell was that?" he asked in a haunting voice. Kagome only squeaked and quickly shook her head in response. Hiei narrowed his eyes and brought her even closer to his face.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again young Miko, or I will see to it that you are properly tortured. And of coarse I will be the one doing it, so you can bet it will be very painful for you…and very _pleasurable _for me. Does that sound like something you want?" he asked.

Kagome didn't even seem like she was listening. Her eyes looked glazed over ice as she stared into Hiei's ruby eyes. But he noticed something very odd…she held no fear or hatred in her eyes. If anything…no it couldn't be…perhaps…longing? He wasn't really quite sure.

Kagome felt Hiei's grip loosen. She didn't have any fear…she didn't have any anger. She felt very much…at home with him. She had no idea as to why. She then felt an incredible yet frightening erg. She felt the erg…to kiss him. That was the only thing on her mind. Without thinking, she slowly inched over to Hiei who was still a little confused but she could tell he felt the same way she did. The whole world stopped. It was just they and no one else. They had no idea why they felt this way…they had just met. But Kagome and Hiei both felt that they had known each other before.

Hiei let go of her wrist and slid his hand around her waist. He pulled her to him and put his chin on her shoulder. Short as Hiei is, he was still a bit taller then Kagome (which was good) and could do this without looking up. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest. The steady breathing of his heart calmed her.

Hiei inhaled Kagome's scent and slid both arms down her waist. He gently glided his hands down every curve from her upper waist to her lower thighs. Kagome tightened her grip on his neck and pulled herself up to him. She pressed her lips tightly on his. Hiei moaned and slid his tongue into her mouth quickly and slipped it back in his mouth. Kagome deepened the kiss and closed any and all space between them all together. Hiei backed into the wall and gripped her tighter. Kagome suddenly slid to the floor, bringing Hiei with her. Hiei hit the ground softly with Kagome on top of him. Kagome moaned and moved on top of him in steady movements. She could feel his erection. She broke the kiss and started hungrily sucking lightly on his neck. Hiei brought his head back and closed his eyes. Suddenly, Kagome stopped. She looked at Hiei, his mouth slightly open and his arms sprawled at his sides. Kagome was frightened, but she was comfortable. This was the strangest she had ever felt before.

Hiei looked at her and started to sit up. Kagome sniffed and combed her hair back with her fingers. Hiei rubbed the back of his neck and smiled with his eyes closed. When he opened them, Kagome was looking at him. He froze. An eternity just staring it seemed. Hiei was first to break the contact.

"Well…" Hiei choked, "That was…umm…nice?" he said which sounded more like a question. Kagome cleared her throat and nodded in agreement. They quickly pecked one another for one last kiss…but that didn't seem like enough. They quickly pecked again…still not enough. This time, they stayed kissing for about five seconds. Then ten seconds…then the both though "screw it" and made out.

* * *

"Oh MY," Kokuchun exclaimed as he watched the two together. "This is not fair…I wanted that cutie fire-demon all to myself. FORGET THE JEWEL! I want Hiei to be mine!" he said. A strange goblin sat next to him. He was short and green with raggedy old sheets as clothing. Kokuchun looked at his servant and smiled. "Get me Hiei, I want him…I must have him…that vile girl must parish!" he said. Just then, he gave a strange gender-mixed laugh.

He skipped down the hall in his hideout and went into a dark room. Inside the room, he heard a soft groaning. There was a young man with his arms and legs chained to the walls. His feet were off the floor and his head hung low. Kokuchun walked up to him with an evil smirk adoring his face. The young man opened his eyes and they narrowed when he entered.

The entire room was dark. Kokuchun walked up to the young man and took his chin gently. "How are you feeling lovely?" he asked. The young man's eyes seemed to be glowing in the dark room. They were narrow and they looked like they wanted just jump off his head and kill Kokuchun themselves.

"I would be better if you weren't holding me captive. What in Kami's name do you have to gain from keeping me here, I'm not even you enemy…wasn't." he coughed.

"I love it when you whimper, soon, Hiei will be joining you lovely, and then I will have two toys. And by the way, I'm not sure if you know him, he's quite handsome and…well…masculine.

"I'm rather familiar with that demon, I've heard a few things." He said.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Kokuchun asked while sliding his fingers across his chin.

"You don't," he said.

"Thought so, you're very stubborn my lovely, you know that?" he cooed.

"Don't call me that, it is degrading in all the ways anyone has ever known." He hissed. Kokuchun laughed. He grabbed the young man's hair and pulled him close. Then, he forced his lips upon the young man who thrashed violently, but to no avail. Kokuchun wiggled his tongue around in his mouth before letting him go. Then, he took a clawed hand and slowly sliced his shirt and pulled it away. The young man shivered as the wind from a nearby window struck his skin. Kokuchun took his clawed finger and put a huge gash in the man's abdomen. Blood tricked down his stomach and Kokuchun licked the blood dry. Then it kept pouring, he kept licking. The young man winced.

"I know that you know where I can find that hotty fire-demon. And I also know that you are lying to me by denying it. You may say that you don't know a thing about this man, but boy, I have ways of making you talk my cutie." He hissed.

Kokuchun slid his hands up and down the boy's chest and sent shivers through every inch of his shivering body; his long hair damp with sweat and clinging to his back. Every muscle in his body clenched as Kokuchun licked his neck gradually adding more pressure.

The boy winced as the pain grew more intense. Kokuchun stopped and licked the tip of his nose before walking out of the room leaving Kurama to scream as the saliva burned holes in his skin.

"That fox will tell me eventually, though his loyalty is great and his endurance is better then I expected, every man has a point where he has to give in. I may have been torturing him for two weeks now, but I doubt I will have to for much longer." He sneered. "He is a sexy beast to give him credit…but Hiei is my true desire." He said to himself before slipping into the shadows.

* * *

"We really should stop…" Kagome tried to say but Hiei covered her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Hiei froze. What were they doing? Hiei was obsessed with Kagome, but she had never seen him…not a day in he life…yet the same thing had happened when he first saw her. He felt as if he knew her form somewhere. He then realized the actual reason why he froze…Yusuke was at the door. His face was crooked in a desperate attempt to keep himself from bursting into hysterics.

Kagome looked at Yusuke quizzically. "Who are you?" she asked as Hiei tried to free himself from Kagome who reluctantly let go.

"Name's Yusuke." He said suddenly under control. Hiei knew that this punk would go to any extent to find a way to make fun of him just for kicks. So to see him actually calm himself from this type of thing was very odd for Yusuke indeed.

"What do you need?" Hiei hissed though he could see the distance in Yusuke's eyes. He knew Yusuke had his mind on a different matter.

"It's Kurama…He's missing." Yusuke said absently. Hiei frowned. It was not normal for Kurama to go and disappear without telling anyone…though a perfectly normal thing for himself; he did it quite often. But Kurama was smarter then that and always told Yusuke or someone if he was going anywhere, which he rarely did. Hiei looked closely at Yusuke. "What happened?"

**And booya! Alright, that is it for chapter five and I am so totally sorry for the shortness and the lateness. SO SORRY! Anyway, I just want to tell you that I have to hurry because I have a time limit. Well R&R! oh..and MidnightAbyss…UPDATE YOU (as Genki would say) SLACKER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six up and running you guys! I am happy for all of my reviews. _Just a little note_, you guys know that this is a sequel right? Well, for those of you that don't, it is. So if you are confused about some of the stuff, please read Minds Apart, Hearts Alike before you read any more or you will not understand any of this. Also, yes, I know I put a lot of _stuff_ in the last chapter but don't worry…I will put some in again. Lemons all around. And for those of you who can't take a good lemon (cough,MA,cough) then please stop reading the lemon part of the stories. As far as I am concerned, there is not reason at all for you to send anyone to trouble for that. If you are sensitive about it…no offence but…suck it up and go somewhere else. (but not you MA) sorry I had to say it like that, but some people just think that writing a good story is a sin these days. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I know this is the...well, i think the first time I am putting this up. Anyway, i do not own Yu Yu or Inu. You guys knew that...now I'm jsut talking to myself...i feel so alone...(wolf cries and howls are heard) _shiver._**

**Chapter six: An old Friend**

Hiei sat in a corner of Kagome's room as Kagome fumbled through her homework. He stared at her with his ruby eyes and almost never blinked. What had just happened…it seemed not only familiar, but wile it was happening, Hiei felt as though he was in complete bliss. Kagome hadn't looked at him at all ever since they had stopped kissing. It was like she was embarrassed by it or something.

Hiei stood up and walked over to Kagome. She blushed as soon as her eye caught a glimpse of him. Hiei looked at her work for only a moment. She had been doing it for about an hour now. Kagome slapped her pen down and spun around to meet his gaze.

"What?" she asked plainly but with a large amount of irritation and frustration in her voice. Hiei was taken aback by the sharpness in her tone.

"Yusuke…he told me what happened to my best friend…now I don't suppose this…stuff you're doing could possibly wait a little while so I can go save him?" he asked a little too softly for Hiei.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Why do you need me?" she asked. "Can't you just go on your own, you don't need me to come." She said with her eyes still on her paper. Hiei closed his eyes as he sat up. He then looked at Kagome and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because it's my job to look after and protect you. At least that's what I'm expected to do. If you want the honest truth, I really don't give a tiny rat's ass about anything that happens to you." He said.

Suddenly, Hiei's conscience started talking again. "Wow Hiei, you sure aren't honest when it comes to the honest truth are you? Look at her! I mean…this is KAGOME we're talking about here! Your obsession! You know that Koenma has no idea what you actually feel. He doesn't know that you will savor the kiss you just had until you are buried six feet under! You're in love with her. You know that! Be kind and gentle to her! You can both have a wonderful life together!"

Hiei listened for a little while. He did…that is until the other part of his conscience kicked in.

"Hiei, listen to that numb-nut! He's stupid! You actually think she would go for someone like you? I mean come ON! Just grab her and take you back to your place! You can do absolutely anything you want to her and she can't do anything about it. All of your fantasies will come true and she won't be able to do anything! You will have complete power over her. Imagine it; an over-powering pleasure of her screaming and struggling while you get the treasure you've always wanted. The greatest treasure…and she can be all yours. Forget that pretty boy tree-hugger. He's worthless to you. Get the girl…"

Hiei was actually a little frightened by that voice. He didn't think he wanted to listen to it…but it was very powerful. He was used to his mind doing this to him. It was a side effect of the Jagon that he never really thought about…until now. And for a millionth of a second…for the shortest time he had ever spent thinking about something …he considered it. Kagome's annoyed grumbles snapped him out of it however.

"So…I guess I'm done then…where are we going?" she asked. Hiei was surprised that she was actually being nice to him. They kissed…but that was completely accident period no more argument, end of story. But they both pretty much hated each other…I mean Hiei loved her…but he **hated** her. Kagome just hated him. And you all know what that means right? That's right folks; they hate each other…so that automatically means that they are perfect for each other! Aint love grand?

Hiei huffed and walked out the door with Kagome following close behind…but not too close cuz remember…_they hate each other._

OOOOOOOOO

"How much farther? I have no idea where we are…" Kagome groaned from behind Hiei. And shockingly enough, Hiei right about wanted to tear all his hair out with her constant complaining. He figured out after the first five minutes that the only reason why she even came was to annoy the hell out of him so he wanted to kill her or himself. Both options sounded quite nice to Hiei at this particular moment. He trudged on ahead trying to zone out her voice.

Suddenly… Hiei tripped over something…leathery.

(All right people I'm going to try and get this image into your head right about now. You all know how Hiei has enough pride to choke a fu dragon and how he is so well balanced and such. Well…I will ask you this now. Do you really think Hiei would be in a very good mood if he were to EVER bruise ANY of his pride by tripping? I know you get embarrassed when you trip even if there is no one watching you. Well, Hiei the pride soaked demon has just tripped over something which obviously caught him off guard…in front of the girl he obsesses over…yah, what do you think?)

As soon as he hit the ground Hiei sprung back up steaming. He looked at the thing he tripped on and though it was just a big leathery tree root. Kagome sweat-dropped as Hiei slashed out his sword at the tree that dared to trip him with its root.

Then, the root started moving. And for a while, Kagome was convinced that it was going to try and fight Hiei back. But someone emerged from the leaves on the ground. He walked up to Hiei and smiled. Hiei was still fuming.

"Hey man…don't take it out on the tree. So Hiei…How's it going?" the man asked. Hiei looked at that man who had apparently sprouted another head. (you all know that's a figure of speech right…right?)

Hiei looked closely at him. But no matter how far he stretched his brain, he could not remember this guy. "Uhh…who the hell are you?" Hiei asked.

The man sighed way to harshly and looked at Hiei. "Honestly…I just saw you yesterday!" I mean OH MY GOD! Kagome, please tell Hiei who I am!" he told her.

Kagome was drawing a blank. "Umm…sorry?" she said looking at Hiei and finding herself drawing closer to the fire demon for questionable protection. Hiei stood looking at him. His head began to hurt so he just stopping thinking on it and looked at the man.

"Look…you; I've never seen you a day in my life and now you expect me to just…know you? You're a damn freak you know that?" Hiei shouted in a strange high pitch.

The man chuckled and put his hand out in front of him as if Hiei had just paid him a compliment. And I'm not sure if you guys were reading carefully or not…but Hiei had actually asked him if he knew he was a damn freak…yup, sounds like a fu good compliment to me!

Death…that's all Hiei wanted. He just wanted to see this guys keel over and die on the spot. If that were to happen, and pray to the gods that it does, it would just **make** his day.

The man whipped some of the leaves out of his long black hair and shook them off his very large, very beautiful wings. He looked at Hiei and said, "Alright Hiei, but this is absolutely the last time I will say this. You need to start remembering on your own. My name is Korugane. Now, you and your girlfriend have a lot of stuff to do toda-

"GIRLFRIEIND?" Hiei and Kagome both said. Hiei…well, let's just say you could actually see steam coming from his ears. And Kagome…well, let's just say it was in Korugane's very best interest…to run.

**Well then, that's that. Poor Korugane. Remember to tell me what you thought of my story by submitting a review. Remember that even if you are not registered you can still submit reviews. so send them on him. I thrib on them...i NEED them! see ya! R&R! or i won't post any more...but i know you guys will.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven is now up and running everyone! Sorry for not updating in a long time. I hope you guys like a new story I will be coming out with very soon. Well, read and review please! **

**Disclaimer: I still live in a box-**

Chapter Seven:

Hiei walked slowly up to Korugane (and as calmly as physically able for the angry fire demon) and looked him right in the eye.

"Now I will tell you this once in the nicest way possible," Hiei said to Korugane who was growing increasingly worried for his life (as it should be). "You will never have a peaceful sleep again you little prick." Hiei said in the _nicest _way possible (as he put it.)

Korugane seemed to be unaffected. "I am well used to your threats as very true and scary as they may be." He said. "Anyway, I am also used to you not remembering me. But please, try to remember from now on!" he said.

Hiei frowned. "I've known you for two damn minutes and I already want you dead. And it usually takes four to five minutes. Except for Kewabara whom I hated at first sight…just because he's ugly.

Kagome was both confused and greatly amused at this strange turn of events.

* * *

Kurama hung to the cold wall and tried to block out the pain from his stomach. Every once in a while for a millionth of a second, he actually considered telling Kokuchun everything just so he could get out. But there were a few things that stopped him from doing this. First; Hiei was Kurama's best friend and would never do anything to put him in any kind of danger he didn't know Hiei could get out of.

Second; Kurama was well known for being hard to the core and never told a secret he didn't want to get out.

And third; he knew full and well that even if he did tell where Hiei was and how to get to him, Kurama was still bound to him until he gets bored and kill him. Kurama knew that Kokuchun knew _where_ Hiei was. But he didn't know enough about him to catch him. Kokuchun was sure that the jewel was of wonderful value and that's what he wanted in order to catch the lovely fire demon so he could be his forever.

* * *

Kokuchun sat watching as Hiei tapped into the farthest depths of his mind to try and remember him. Kagome crossed her arms and huffed. This was taking forever. Suddenly, Hiei looked scared…then angry…then…nothing. Hiei dropped to the floor.

"Hiei!" Kagome shouted. She rushed over to him and shook him as hard as she could. Hiei's head bobbed up and down before-

"KAGOME!" he shouted. "Stop it!"

Kagome let go and Hiei rubbed the back of his neck. "What happened?" she asked. Hiei looked down to the floor.

"I didn't see anything I recognize…but there was something very disturbing about my memory that is really…strange…"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well, there's two things; one: I remember that we fight…a lot. And I don't really remember anything else on that matter. And two-

"Wait, you mean we might be, like, enemies?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"I have no problem with that."

Korugane jumped up. "What do you mean?" He shouted. "You people are in love with each other!" he said.

Hiei continued to fume in anger at Korugane's stupidity and daringness to say such things.

"Alright, so, what else do you remember Hiei?" Kagome asked irritably.

Hiei looked to the ground again seemingly interested in a twig that he was staring at wanting it to suddenly burst into flames.

"I'm dead."

* * *

Kokuchun sighed. Had this beautiful fox not been so good looking, he would have been rid of him sooner then later. But lucky for him, he liked this one. But at the moment, he was having difficulty getting him to say anything much less something about Hiei.

"Are you going to talk to me yet lovely?" Kokuchun asked Kurama who shuddered at the despicable nickname.

"Not if you keep calling me that." He simply stated.

Kokuchun gave a face that you would almost mistake for pouting…though it probably was. "So if I don't call you lovely anymore, will you tell me?" he asked.

Kurama shrugged as best he could for being chained and hanging on the cell wall. He wanted nothing more then to get out of that hell- hole, but as far as he was concerned, if he had lasted that long, he could last as long as it took for Hiei to save him.

Kokuchun smiled. Alright Lo-… Kurama,"

Kurama nodded his head as if saying; "yes, that's right you loser, what's my name? You got it right you loony, psychotic, child-molesting, back stabbing bastard!"

Kokuchun, as if hearing Kurama's thoughts, cleared his throat.

"Kurama, will you tell me now where Hiei is?" he asked.

Kurama cocked his head. "Was that correct grammar?" he asked. Kokuchun considered this.

"Yes…do you think I should have said it some other way?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you meant to say that or if you meant to say "_So _tell me now where Hiei is." He said. "Or did you mean to put it in question form?"

Kokuchun thought about that. "Well, I stated a question in response to your statement."

"But if I expressed a statement, then a question would not follow in the next or first phase of conversation." Kurama said.

"Well, if the first phase of conversation held a significant amount of questions, then it would be tiring for the next phase to hold any significance. But if it were simply a statement then the significance would not overpower the state of mind." Kokuchun stated.

Kurama smiled and chuckled. "That is not always true; depending on the situation the state of mind is sometimes expectant of questions in many phrases of conversation. If it holds too many statements, then the state of mind would simply discern that the phase of conversation is utterly pointless in all areas if the persons in question having the exchange already know what they are talking about and therefore should have no business being discussed."

Kokuchun smiled. "Well, if the state of mind doesn't know and the persons in question and their banter, then neither questions nor statements would confound the state of mind and therefore would not really mater, but in all respect to the state of mind, a question is more suitable for the first phase of conversation.

"Fine, then I suppose this conversation is over then?" Kurama asked. Kokuchun smiled and nodded and left the room. Kurama smiled. "Idiot." (For those of you who do not get it, Kurama distracted Kokuchun from asking Kurama where Hiei was; smart little fox huh?)

* * *

"You're…you're dead?" The words seemed more confusing then Kagome had let on. Korugane nodded.

"Yah, you've died at least six times…at least that's what I remember." Hiei looked at Korugane and looked very giddy.

"No, heh, no, there's no way I'm dead, how….HOW is that even possible, I'm standing right here!" he yelled. Korugane covered his ears and cleared his throat.

"Yes, you died and then we all went back in time. For some weird reason, I'm the only one in existence who can remember anything that's happened." He said. "But listen, last time, I had already lived through what we were doing and this time I haven't a clue. So please just trust me."

Hiei fidgeted with the hilt of his sword and looked at Kagome. Kagome walked over to Hiei. She poked him with a stick (which thoroughly angered him) and announced that she didn't think he was dead.

Hiei grabbed her stick and snapped it with one hand. Kagome pouted and mumbled something about twig abuse and they all walked through the woods thinking about the day's happenings.

Hiei thought about Kurama. He had kicked himself for not paying more attention to the Kitsune, but he was a big boy and could take care of himself. And just like that, he thought of Karisu. If Karisu had somehow managed to capture Kurama…Hiei shivered at the possible outcomes.

Kagome noticed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about your friend…is there anything I can do?" she asked.

Of coarse Hiei _had_ to think about that one. There was nothing she could do to make him forget about Kurama (hell, nothing could) but there was something she could do to make him feel better…at least for a little while.

Hiei smiled evilly as he thought about this and Kagome was blissfully unaware of the many, many mind-blowing thoughts that paraded through Hiei's mind. He suddenly found himself shivering at her soft touch.

Hiei looked at Koru who had walked up past them talking to himself. He had no idea that Hiei had stopped. Kagome stopped with him because she was curious as to why he did. She just looked at him…she **looked** at** him!** He tried to give her an intensifying glare, but what came was a lustful stare.

Kagome noticed this too and backed up a little. "Listen Hiei, I know we kissed and all, but I was very upset and could have probably been talked into doing anything."

Hiei cursed himself for not knowing _that_ little tip. He just looked at Kagome. He wasn't embarrassed; he loved her…but she must NEVER know. Suddenly, before Hiei could say anything to offend her, she got defensive.

"BUT DON'T THINK ANYTHING WOULD HAVE ACTUALLY HAPPENED BETWEEN US HIEI, NOTHNG WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" she yelled.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVER WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH A HOMLY GIRL LIKE YOU?" he shouted.

"TAKE THAT BACK, I AM NOT UGLY!" she shouted.

"I KNOW THAT!" he yelled. (Not noticing what he is saying.)

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY I WAS?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"…what?"

"WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY! I LOVE…TO MAKE YOU ANGRY BECAUSE…uhh…your…FACE! YES, YOUR **FACE** LOOKS FUNNY WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY!"

"COOL IT!"

And Hiei had never been so happy when she said that.

**Well, that's all I can think of for the moment. R&R yall!**


	8. Chapter 8

Alrighty then people, I have just been influenced to do a lot of love in this chapter. I have just had the best kiss EVER and I will now give Kagome and Hiei the chance to do the same! All right, chapter eight up and running!

**Disclaimer: can't talk; have to pee!**

**Chapter Eight:**

Hiei, Kagome and Korugane were all huddled together in a cave. It was cold, it was snowing, and Hiei didn't **touch** either of them. He was afraid Kagome would notice his arousal and he just didn't like Koru.

Kagome looked at Hiei. He was shivering even though he had the ability to change his body heat. She sighed. His skin then turned red and he stopped shivering. Kagome inched closer so she could get a little warmer.

It surprised her that she had been more comfortable as of late to the fire demon. Hiei was about to blush as Kagome slowly made her way up to him. He leaned back to get away, but her scent made him…not move…

Korugane opened his eyes and smiled. He rose up. "Alright you guys, I'm gunna get fire wood; probably won't be back for a few hours. Now don't you two do anything…nasty while I am gone." He chuckled and walked into the night.

"Only that guy would talk hours to gather fire wood," Hiei said in a monotone. Kagome felt something crawling on her leg and screamed. And her hands went flailing. Hiei silently laughed at her strangeness and she suddenly "accidentally" bumped her hand into his…area.

Surprised out of her pants to notice that something was actually **in** there, Kagome screamed and her entire face went red. Hiei was frozen solid. His mind was screaming to him.

"Hiei! Hiei you stupid, stupid, **stupid** retard you let her TOUCH you! How, why, you idiot! Now she probably knows! She knows that you are in love with her and she's gunna think you're a freak! Thisistheworstthingthathaseverhappenedtoyou! How could you, you idiotic, self-absorbed, limp-noodling, sarcastic, flunder-busting, Kewabara hating, numb-nut!"

Hiei thought for a moment. His mind was really mean. While Hiei had been called sarcastic and self-absorbed, he had never been called what sounded like…limp-noodling or…numb-nut. His mind was more hateful the he was!

Hiei shivered at the very though of someone more Hiei then the real thing. He thought many things to himself and some little pictures of a bloody Kewabara jumped around in his mind making him laugh evilly.

He then looked over to the still quite frightened Kagome who just stared at him. "You've been laughing evilly to yourself for twenty minutes… what's so funny?" she asked. Hiei looked at her. He wanted to kiss her so bad…to just…"make his dreams come true." But that was wrong…and she would never let him.

Hiei looked at her and smiled. Kagome gasped. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Hiei you smiling freak?" she asked. Hiei smiled even wider and Kagome couldn't help but get giddy.

Hiei suddenly remembered that he was obsessed with this girl and he was also alone in the same room with her. His mind was going nuts!

"Oh my gosh! Kagome is actually in this room, with me…alone! I can't believe it! I just want to take her in my arms and…huahah "shiver" and devour her sweet lips! Yes! Take her only for me!" Hiei's mind squealed.

Hiei looked up as if to glare at his stupid giddy brain. Kagome looked at him and suddenly…she pounced on him! Hiei hit the floor with a thud and Kagome slapped both arms to his sides.

Hiei, who was enjoying this more then anything, showed a little struggle, but after a few seconds, he was still…and happy. Kagome lowered herself on top of him and sucked hungrily on his neck.

Hiei grabbed her waist and slipped her over getting control. He set himself between her legs and kissed her slowly and possessively. He flipped up her skirt and removed the next thing in his way. He almost went all the way, but stopped. Kagome looked at him. "What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

Hiei looked at her with a face that told her everything. He wanted her so bad…yet he hesitated. "This…this is usually the point where I wake up…" He said. Kagome smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama stared at the wall. He wondered how many none-alcoholic beer bottles could actually **be** on the wall. It was only a matter of time before he realized that he was losing his mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yusuke, can you slow down?" Keiko asked from the passenger's side of Yusuke's motorcycle. Yusuke slowed down a bit. When he reached the highway, Yusuke saw purple smoke coming from the wheels and shrugged. He saw a cliff up ahead and exhilarated.

"Yusuke! Slow down before we go over that cliff!" Yusuke smiled. "I'll only slow down in you do some things for me!" he shouted over the sound of the bike.

"What?" she asked. Yusuke closed his eyes and spoke a little softer. "Take my helmet off and put it on you, it's bugging me." He said. Keiko took off the helmet and put in on herself.

"Now tell me that you love me Keiko." He said slowly. Keiko blushed. "I…I love you Yusuke." She said sheepishly. Yusuke turned around on the bike. Keiko would have been scared, but she knew he would not let them fall.

"Now give me a big kiss." He said in her ear. Keiko leaned over and kissed Yusuke. "Now give me the biggest, hardest hug you can manage!" he shouted. Keiko did…and then they fell down the cliff. Keiko screamed and Yusuke just held her and they hit the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Keiko groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around to see that the motorcycle had fallen a few yards away and blown up. They were thankfully all right. Keiko wanted to kill Yusuke for doing something so reckless! She looked over but didn't see him.

Finally, she looked down. Yusuke was under her; his eyes were closed and blood trickled from his mouth. Keiko hardly noticed it and smacked him. "YUSUKE! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US BOTH!" Yusuke didn't respond. Keiko suddenly felt very heavy and sighed. She rested her head on Yusuke's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

At least she would have…if his heart were beating. Keiko kicked herself for not remembering that Yusuke's heart did not beat the same as humans. But as she lay there, his chest didn't move at all. Keiko cried. Yusuke was dead…again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama's blood was dripping from his mouth. He coughed again and again. For a few minutes now, he had been fighting a terrible cough, which seemed to come out of nowhere. But the longer he coughed, the more blood splattered on the floor.

Suddenly, Kokuchun walked into the room, a smile creeping up to his face. Kurama tried to hold back the coughing, but ended up coughing up blood and gagging at the horrible copper taste.

Kokuchun smiled. "I know why you feels sick, you don't know yet, but if you did, you would definitely die coughing. Did you know you have a direct link to Yusuke, Hiei and Kewabara? Well I do now! You have been trying to keep this secret from me for a long time! You are one of the Urameshi team's top people. You work directly alongside Hiei and you didn't even tell me! You horrid, beautiful little devil! I'm afraid to say that you will die here…and that will be the end of you!"

Kurama gagged again but looked at Kokuchun. "Who's dead?" he asked. Kokuchun smirked. "Why, one of your best friends Kurama…Urameshi." He said, his words slithering out from his mouth.

Kurama said nothing. As Kokuchun left the room, Kurama spit our more blood. "You did it…you are responsible for Yusuke's death aren't you?" Kokuchun smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Keiko lay on Yusuke's chest as her own heived with sobs. A hand rested on her shoulder and startled her. Botan lookd at the poor girl and then at Yusuke. She sighed. If that boy kept deing like that, Koenma may not even want to go through all the trouble. Botan lifted the girl to her feet and ebraced her. Botan knew that it was fairly simple to bring Yusuke back to life since he had experience in that area. But something in the back of her mind told her that something wasn't right. Something was terribly wrong.

Keiko cried into Botan's shoulder. "Oh Botan, he was so careless! How could he be so stupid as to pull such a stunt! He would have survived if he had just slowed down a bit! And how on earth did he die from something like that anyway? He's been through much worse!" She exclaimed. "But if he had jsut slowed down...just a little..." Keiko cried harder.

Botan tried to sooth her with soft words but they had little to no effect. "Don't worry,Yusuke will be fine! Let's justtalk this over with Koenma and this entire ordeal will be yesterday's news.Yusuke's spirit is probibly waiting in spirit world as we speak!"She said. Keiko looked at Botan with fear. "I don't know Botan; I just have this weird feeling...likeI'm never going to see him again."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**What really happened with Yusuke **

Yusukewent speedingdown the road. WhenKeiko asked him to slow down, he pressed lightly on the brakes, but as soon as he did, purple smoke started coming upfrom the wheels. At that moment, Yusuke knewhe would die.He shrugged to giveKeiko false security and to keep her oblivious to thedanger as long as possible. If he were totry and stop, the bike would blow into a million pieces and they would probibly both die, if not then Keikocertainly would.

Yusuke sped up so he could get over the cliff without fail. Then Keiko begged him to slow down. Yusuke made his last few moments with Keiko as preciousas he could make them.He gave her his helmet so he knew she would servive. He then kissed her trying in vain to keep his tearsat bay. Luckily, she didn't notice.He then asked her to tell him that she loved him.He nearly choked when heasked. And when she did, he pulled her close and told her to do the same. Tears flew freely into the air as the bike crashed through the safty metal and off the cliff.

Yusuke remembered a conversation he had had with Koenma after his last revival.

"Yusuke, when you died last, you did not actually die. I know this becasue if you had, coming back to life would be beyond impossible. No one can die twise and come back a second time. It has never been done. So this is why you must be careful. And, to make matters just a little bit worse, technically, you have no actual spirit anymore. It is all confined within your energy to give you that little bit of humanity you have. In other words Yusuke, when the time comes when you do pass away, that's the end, you will dissapear off the face of the univers forever, you will be nothing."

That last lingering thought passed through his mind as the light faded from his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I just want everyone to remember that at the end of every story i write in this spicific set, time is a very strange thing, as in, whatever happens in this story will be forgotten in the next. So don't flame me for Killing Yusuke. Glad i cleared that up. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there people! I know, I know! It's been nearly three months, but I'm NOT dead! That's right. I've just been updating a lot of the other stories and I've been on vacation. So, sorry for the delay! Hope you like the chapter. And just so you all know, I'm not going to kill Kurama! I killed Yusuke, and I am going to kill Hiei again….whoops, gave that one away didn't I? But there is going to be a sequel to this one to. So watch out. **

**Disclaimer:…….me no talky! I plead the fifth! But I do own Korugane, so if you want to use him, tell me so I can see how, and please ask me. You can use him in any Fanfic, I don't mind, but ASK ME FIRST! Then tell me which story. Thanks.**

**Chapter nine**

Hiei awoke slightly groggy, but happy none-the-less. He looked over next to him and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully next to him. His body began to tremble with want once again. The woman he had been obsessing over was in his arms…and wanted to be there. He took a big whiff of her sweet scent and growled in delight.

His happiness was crushed, however, when he heard a slight snickering coming from the corner. When he looked over, he saw a very happy looking Korugane. Korugane had his hands over his mouth and his face was beet red because he COULD NOT LAUGH.

Hiei blushed a little and reached for his sword Korugane unfurled his wings and stood up ready to lift off if need be. Hiei sighed and gently shook Kagome awake. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Hiei sat cross legged staring daggers at Koru.

Koru could hardly contain his laughter. Kagome stared at him and blushed WAY deeper then Hiei. "How long have you been watching us...and what happened to your hair?" Kagome asked.

Korugane looked curious himself. "Huh? Oh, I dunno…it just sorta turned green…and a little longer…kinda like Botan's blue hair…only it's green." He said. Kagome giggled at his childlike expression.

"Hmm…well, I wasn't here long, I left so you guys could be, ehem, alone. I came bake not too long ago…but I didn't think you guys were actually gunna…do _that!_ I mean, you guys used to kiss all the time…but this is a little over your standards isn't it Kagome?" Kagome blushed and Hiei quickly unsheathed his sword and quickly jumped at Korugane.

Korugane vanished and materialized next to Kagome holding his chest and breathing like a maniac. "HIEI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU REALLY JUST TRIED TO HIT ME! I COULD HAVE DIED!" He yelled.

"Yah, but you didn't; how the hell are you faster then me?" Hiei shouted. Korugane looked at him like he had two heads.

"I'm not faster then you! You just got that look in your eye I know all too well and so I jumped before you could strike! There is no way I'm faster then you…I think you got me actually!" Hiei looked dumbfounded.

Kagome suppressed a giggle. She really liked Hiei, but this Korugane was pretty funny…and now she was going insane…

Korugane smiled and ran up to Hiei catching him off guard. "You know Hiei, Kagome is a young lady, and to bed her in a cave? That's a little tacky." Hiei's entire face turned completely red. He looked directly into Korugane's emerald green eyes. They reminded him of Kurama's. Only Kurama's eyes were bigger and not as narrow. Yet Korugane's eyes held more innocence and playfulness then Kurama's did.

Korugane giggled a little bit. "Hiei, come now, I've just given you some advise for the next time you do this and you're completely tongue tied! Are you really planning to do it again?" Kagome's face was red now. Hiei just looked at Koru. He then calmly took out his sword and lunged at Korugane.

Korugane's eyes widened. He dodged every swing of Hiei's sword with much difficulty. "Hiei, calm yourself!" He cried out when Hiei almost hit him. Gradually, Hiei's eyes got darker with every swing of his sword. Korugane tried to leap out of the way, but Hiei, was faster every time. Finally, Korugane unfurled his wings and launched himself out of the cave. When he got out, he shot himself into the sky.

Hiei ran out and looked up at Korugane. Koru was holding his chest gasping in pain. Hiei looked up at him with cold eyes. Korugane breathed for a minute and was glad for the distance between them. He looked down at Hiei and tried his best to shout to him.

"HIEI! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I'M KIDDING!" Korugane shouted from the air. Hiei just looked at him. "…come on Hiei, say something!"

Hiei shot up from the ground up to Korugane's level and slashed his sword at him. Some of Korugane's hair was sliced by the sword. Kagome was sitting at the edge of the cave with popcorn and a bored look on her face.

"Why won't you fight back Korugane?" Hiei yelled as he stayed in mid air and fought with Koru. Korugane flapped his wings not only to remain airborne, but also to dodge Hiei's attacks. His face was that of a child…only he was visibly frightened.

"I'm not fighting back because you won't give me a chance to get into the fighting mood! You won't even let me breath! I can't do anything while you are swinging like a mad man!" Hiei stopped swinging his sword and dropped to the ground landing gracefully on his toes. Korugane gently landed a few yards away from him and put his hands on his hips breathing slightly hard.

Hiei rolled his eyes as Korugane took off his torn shirt. Kagome almost choked on her popcorn. She stared wide-eyed at Korugane's surprisingly well built chest. She didn't think that Korugane was the type to work out at all. Hiei took a stance with his sword waiting for Korugane to come at him.

Korugane placed his hands together and closed his eyes. The wind around him gently swayed his hair and his skin began to grow fair and light. Strange markings (which this author is not even going to try to explain) also began to appear on his face, chest and hands. His claws grew longer and his smile disappeared. Hiei cocked an eyebrow. When Korugane opened his eyes, all innocence was gone. The light from his eyes seemed to disappear.

Kagome stared in awe as Korugane looked at Hiei, the wind around him stopping. Hiei seemed bored, yet secretly, he was quite thrilled to fight someone with Korugane's…appearance. Hiei brought his sword up from his side and lunged at Korugane. He swung his sword at Koru who, in turn, leaped out of the way and landed behind Hiei. Hiei turned around just to get smacked in the face by Koru's fist.

The impact sent Hiei flying a few yards. Kagome jumped from her spot and suddenly got worried. She wasn't really sure who she should be worried about, Korugane hurting Hiei, or Hiei killing Koru. She wasn't sure if Korugane was the type to get into a death combat…but she had no doubt in her mind that Hiei would most defiantly kill him if given the chance. Hiei got up from the ground and smiled flicking blood from his mouth.

"I can't remember having this much fun since I fought with Yusuke. Are you enjoying this Korugane?" Koru looked at Hiei with an icy glare. Kagome silently wondered if it was the same Korugane.

Koru shook his head slightly. "No Hiei, I do not enjoy fighting, but if you really insist, then I will give it my all." Hiei looked angrily at Korugane. Was he calling the fight boring? Well, he would make it much more entertaining. Hiei sheathed his sword.

Korugane ran his fingers through his long green hair. His lifeless emerald eyes showed no sign of light. His wings lifted him from the ground and he gathered speed shooting him into the air. Hiei squinted to try and see him. Korugane had flown above the clouds; clouds which at one point were white, now grew gray, and then slowly turned darker and darker. Hiei suddenly saw the air around him turning slightly green. Kagome saw it too.

Hiei looked at her and Kagome backed up into the cave. The wind began to pick up the pace. It began to swirl around faster and faster. Hiei looked up and saw Korugane in mid air his eyes closed. Hiei felt a twinge in his spine and jumped just scarcely in time to dodge a lightning bolt that shot from the sky. Kagome jumped and almost screamed at the volume of the lightning. She had always been a little scared of thunder storms when they were miles away…now she was terrified. Did Korugane posses the power to control the weather? (note: I would like you to tell me what you think of Korugane in your review, thanks)

Hiei jumped and dodged as many bolts as Korugane threw at him. Hiei knew he could do this all day, and so could Koru, but it would soon get boring. Koru lifted his head to the heavens and the wind grew faster and faster. A mini twister formed around Korugane and it gradually grew bigger. Kagome held her hair so it wouldn't fly off. Hiei stared wide-eyed at Korugane. He then thought that Jin would defiantly like to meet this person. They were almost exactly the same, except their moods towards fighting.

Hiei struck his sword into the ground so he would not be lifted into the air. Koru kept his eyes closed as the wind around him grew faster and stronger. Hiei, despite his attempts, was thrown from the ground and hoisted into the air. The swirling vortex ripped at his cloths and skin. Korugane cracked his eyes open and slowly followed Hiei with his deep emerald orbs. Hiei tore the head band off and his third eyes halted him from moving in the vortex. Koru looked on with interest.

Flashes of green shot by as the swirling mass of wind continued to rip at Hiei, but he stayed in one place, just as Korugane. His aura surrounded his body and Hiei held out his right hand. Korugane frowned, was this strange man trying to do something? Holding out his hand…did he give up?" Korugane immediately dismissed that thought as Hiei's body began to glow a dark violet and his hand held an enormous amount of energy. Koru almost laughed at how quickly he knew this would end. He recognized that attack and knew there was no way he would be able do dodge it. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Hiei's shirt completely vanished as his right arm started shaking. Korugane hoped he would at least survive Hiei's attack. Hiei straitened himself and shouted "FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!"

Suddenly, Hiei shot forward towards Korugane and slammed his fist into his stomach. Korugane's eyes widened in pain and shock as blood exploded from his mouth. Hiei could feel the bones beneath his fist crack, but he didn't think any of them were broken…guy must drink his milk. (Milk, it does a body good!)

The wind slowly disappeared and both Korugane and Hiei dropped to the ground. However, Hiei's fall didn't seem to hurt as much as Korugane's. He had landed on his back making a small dent in the earth. Hiei walked up and looked at Koru. He had a huge smile on his face. Hiei rolled his eyes and helped his…friend up.

"So you really are more then just an annoying child." Hiei said sarcastically. Korugane tried to laugh. "You shouldn't judge people by their outer demeanor. Though, that's just the way I am. I suppose I still have a lot of work to do." Hiei sighed. "Is anything broken?"

Korugane smiled and giggled, apparently completely back to normal. "Hell no, I can take a few shots more then you think! Despite my childish behavior, I have quite a lot of endurance. So don't worry about me." Hiei grunted. I don't even know why I care. Korugane smiled sweetly. "I suppose it's because you are unknowingly starting to remember me. We've never fought before, but perhaps something is starting to kick in.

Kagome ran up to them with a first aid kit and Koru smiled…and Hiei sighed in irritation.

OOOOOOOO

Kurama's eyes swelled with tears that refused to fall, but they were there nonetheless. He thought about Yusuke, how he would never see that wonderful, cocky, stubborn, arrogant bastard ever again and it brought tears to his eyes and made his throat sting.

Kurama gritted his teeth. Kokuchun would pay through the damn nose for what he did. Kurama began to growl as his aura changed color and silver hair started to appear on his head.

OOOOOOOOO

**ALRIGHT! Now you guys know a little more about Korugane! I want him to be one of those OC's that people really like and adore Remember that you can use him if you want, but you have to ask me. Also, in your review, please tell me what you think of Korugane. At least, those of you who read this message…**

**R&R!**

**(_SPECIAL NOTE, EVERYONE MUST READ THIS!) _I have just been informed that the famous Steeve Irwin (aka the crocodile hunter) Has been killed by a stingray recently. He was doing a documentary and unfortunately, his last. He was sent to the hospital and later declared dead. We will all miss him and he will remain in our hearts forever. It's too bad our next generation will not get to see him alive. Too bad, he was pretty cool. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there everyone Really sorry for not updating in such a long time. Believe it or not, there will be another story following this one. I figure I'll be able to introduce Korugane's Two twin sisters in the next story. Tell me what you guys think about that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho But I do own Korugane. If you want to borrow him…I understand, he's totally awesome. But if you do, ask me first. Thanks**

Chapter Ten:

Kurama growled low in his throat. Waves of energy surrounded his battered body. The chains inside the cell jingled a warning to all those near. Anger filled his entire being. Adrenalin pumped throughout his body and his eyes quickly changed from a peaceful, kind looking emerald, to an angry, frighteningly beautiful molted gold.

Kurama shook with rage and hollered a cry of pain and anger. Kokuchun, who was just down the hall, turned his head in confusion and wonder. He smiled and walked towards the cell door. Looking through the cell door's little window, his vision was hazed by a cluster of silver smoke. When he looked closer, he noticed that there was lightning…on the inside of the cell.

Highly intrigued, Kokuchun opened the door and the smoke rapidly flew from the room as a lone figure slowly took form on the other side of the room. Squinting, Kokuchun was barely able to make out the handsome fox. Smiling in disgusting delight, he licked his lips and walked confidently towards the man; mistake number one.

Kokuchun smiled as he saw Yoko in more detail. "My, my, quite the delicious little man we have here? I must say, you should taste a lot better then that human boy. Your ears shall be quite nice. However, don't think I won't have some fun with you before we get to _that_ part."

Mistake number two. Yoko narrowed his eyes in revulsion. The very smell of this shell of a man was putrid. Yoko's sharp eyes shone with bloodlust and his body was still and patient. Suichi inside him was quiet and resting; knowing full well that there was no way Kokuchun would survive wrath coming from Yoko. Not even Hiei would survive that. And he was one stubborn little bastard if he could give him credit.

Kokuchun gave Yoko a once over and actually moaned in acceptance. Mistake number three. Yoko snapped…though you couldn't tell. His calm exterior was fine, but he knew that this prey…he would have fun with. "Kokuchun." Yoko said in a deep purring voice. Kokuchun smiled at the wonderful sound and his eyes lit up.

"Yes?"

Suddenly, Yoko was nowhere to be found. For the split second it took for Kokuchun to blink, Yoko had disappeared. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and could not bring himself to turn and face it.

"Kokuchun…God just doesn't like you."

Kokuchun's eyes widened in shock and a clawed hand shot through his abdomen. He gave a gurgled sound and blood trailed down his mouth. Yoko gave a sick, devilish smirk. Kokuchun choked and blood sprayed over Yoko who didn't really seem to care. Kokuchun's eyes shifted and the muscles in his stomach twitched and popped. Yoko licked his lips.

"You have your own sick ways of pleasure, and well, I have mine," Yoko said as he revealed his long, sharp fangs. "However, I have made it a point not to go this far with anyone ever again, the last time I did this kind of thing, an entire city fell to ruin. Though, I don't think anyone would miss you that much," Yoko snarled through clenched teeth. Yoko slid his hand out of Kokuchun's stomach. Licking his fingertips, Yoko quickly grabbed a fistful of Kokuchun's hair.

Tilting his head to the side, Yoko whispered evilly into his ear. "Do you want to know my sick pleasure?" He asked. Yoko's eyes slowly turned a couple shades of blood red. Kokuchun quivered violently and his hands were clenched into fists at his side. He slumped to his knees as his purple eyes welled with tears. Yoko bent over slowly opening his fang-filled mouth and closing it around his sensitive neck. Kokuchun gave a muffled cry as Yoko's fangs pierced into his skin. Hearing growls from his carnivorous attacker, Kokuchun gave up the thought of freeing himself. So he gave in.

"I KNOW HOW TO GET URAMESHI BACK!" He screamed. Seemingly uplifted, Yoko ripped his fangs from Kokuchun's throat and looked at him as the blood dripped from his mouth.

"How?" he asked calmly. Kokuchun tried his best to make what he was saying sound audible as he was still shaken up.

"I-I have a spell book, I took Urameshi's soul to a certain place, it's not lost forever, I promise, I'll get it for you!" He cried. Yoko smiled and shoved him to the door.

"Go."

Kokuchun tripped over his own feet and ran out the door slamming it behind him. Yoko starred at the door for a few moments before standing up, walking to a corner, and throwing up. The blood he had taken from Kokuchun tasted revolting, as everyone's blood did. The things he did for that boy. Yoko felt sick to his stomach. Nothing was worse then what he had just done. It was the most disgusting thing on the face of the earth…or at least he thought so. His eyes looked over to the door.

Had Kokuchun been anyone else, he probably wouldn't have had the nerve to bite him. But that guy just rubbed him the wrong damn way.

OOOOO

Korugane hissed in pain when Kagome sprayed disinfectant on a small cut on his arm. Hiei rolled his eyes. He could stand being thrown to the ground from two hundred feet in the air and being hit with one of Hiei's strongest attacks, but he couldn't take this? It made him sick indeed. Kagome gave Koru an award winning smile and jealousy clawed itself inside Hiei's conscience. The very fact that he was anywhere near Kagome made him want to rip his throat right out! And the way she smiled at him…Hiei wanted to kill himself with all this crap.

Thinking over the possibility of such an act, Hiei sunk into the corner of the cave and watched the painful scene before him. Korugane said something which made Kagome laugh, Korugane was…touching her…talking to her…looking at her! Hiei would be out for blood any minute. (I'm just making sure you all know he's obsessed with her) Korugane looked over at Hiei and smiled.

"Hiei, you want to take a walk with me? Catch up, you know." Hiei would have rather jumped off a cliff, landed on spikes, survived, had his scalp ripped off, eaten it, rapidly stab his third eye and wait as the birds and flies slowly consume his bloodied body alive.

"Fine." He said simply. Koru smiled and Hiei gagged. That disgustingly handsome smile…he hated this guy.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Korugane sighed heavily.

"Listen Hiei, I hope you don't think I'm after Kagome or something." Hiei twitched at the question.

"What the hell would make you think that?" Hiei asked as venom dripped from his very words. Before Koru could answer, his right side smacked into a tree. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. Koru shook his head and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, you don't have to worry."

Hiei put a hand up. "Did you just run into a tree?"

Korugane looked at the tree and a bored expression met his features. "Yea, see I'm blind on my right side. It was something…actually, it's kinda related to what we're talking about. A little while ago, I met this girl named Mika, she's kind of a thief and her home village wanted to punish her for stealing from their king. But I said that in order to prove how much I loved her, I would endure the torture for her, and I ended up losing sight in my right eye because of it."

They were both silent for a few seconds before Hiei spoke up.

"So, does she love you now?" He asked surprising himself for asking such a dumb question. Korugane smiled at the sky.

"Nope, she still hates my guts."

Hiei sweat-dropped. "Then maybe you should go after a different girl.

"But that's just the thing…I love her, I can't go after another girl. If I did that, what would that prove? It would prove that I'm out for my own happiness and not both of ours. If I keep trying to get her…then she'll know I really care about her…is that stupid? Is that right? Or do you really think I should go after someone else?"

Hiei didn't say anything. Guilt was a bitch, and Hiei was feeling it big time. He looked on at Koru as he stared up into the sky, probably wanting nothing more then to shake out his wings and ditch Hiei and just fly around the earth just thinking. Hiei often felt that way…at least the ditching other people part. Korugane didn't know how lucky he was.

**And that's that RinsDarkMagician…or if you changed your name…YOU! Korugane still loves you Alright everyone, please R&R**


End file.
